


I Missed You

by Agent_Mothman



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, rarl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Mothman/pseuds/Agent_Mothman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl left on a run for a week and came back with an injured arm. His boyfriend, Ron, knows how to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Missed You

Leaving him was hard. I’m not going to deny it. One day, we were a relatively normal couple; the next I was packing up and he was yelling, getting angry.

He didn’t want me to go on the run, it was more than obvious. He begged me to stay in Alexandria, begged me not to leave him in the dark. I had to go, though. We were low on food and a week long scavenging trip was long overdue. So, I left. I left with Glenn, Daryl, Michonne, Tara, and Scott. I was safe, I trusted them all. I tried to tell Ron this but, he only shook his head, eyes glassy.

Ron wasn’t the only one, of course. My dad was reserved on the idea, not liking the thought of him not around to have my back - but eventually I convinced him and so did Michonne, just like how I convinced Ron.

The trip seemed to drag. A full week of wake up, eat, raid house after house, eat, and sleep. Nothing bad happened until the fifth night. I’d woken up around what felt like early morning. The sun was peeking out and dimly lighting the area. We’d set up camp on the side of a highway, parked amongst overturned and rusted vehicles to blend in. I’d opened the door and shut it quietly, so as not to wake the others. Michonne was sitting on the hood. It had been her watch, to keep us all safe. I went out to the tree line to piss, not really worrying all that much. I should have, I guess.

The walker came at me from my left side. I had to shove it away from me before going at it with my knife. I’m not sure what happened. Maybe I twisted wrong or I swung too fast but, my shoulder spiked with pain. I remember the walker lunging and Michonne yanking me back by my injured arm. It was disgusting and the pain got so much worse with a sickening popping noise. The walker was dead thanks to Michonne, but my arm was completely and utterly fucked up.

She popped it back into the socket on the hood of the truck and Glenn bandaged me up, but a few hours later, it was apparent that it was time to go home. My arm was swollen and inflamed. We made our way home and got back a bit sooner than expected. I was sort of glad to be home, though. I really missed Ron and sleeping in a bed.

When the gate opened, I was the first out of the truck, yelling his name. Ron and I’s relationship is pretty much closeted. Only a few people know, including Aaron, Enid and Mikey. So obviously, me screaming “RON” before I even stepped into Alexandria came across as a little weird. Upon noticing the stares, I went quiet. My dad greeted me, talked to me about my arm, and then he sent me to Denise.

I love Denise. I love her girlfriend, Tara, too. They’re really nice to me and fun to hang out and tell jokes with. I sat on Denise’s observation table as she looked my arm over. Michonne joined us soon after, filling Denise in on the story. I wasn’t paying attention and definitely wasn’t when I saw my favorite lanky teen practically slam into the door to the medical ward. He ripped the door open and bolted across the room at me, wrapping his thin arms around me in a vice grip.

“Ow, ow, ow-“ I tried to warn him of my arm, but I was silenced by his pouty lips slamming into mine, and I decided to ignore the pain for a few seconds.

It wasn’t until we parted that he came to the realization that we were, in fact, not alone. He paled, head whipping from Denise to Michonne. Nothing was said for a second before,

“Hi, Ron.” Michonne said with a laugh.

As I heard the door open, I gently pushed Ron off, to spare us from any more people finding out about us. It was a good thing too, because my dad came in.

Denise explained that my arm had been dislocated and that it hadn’t been properly put back into its socket. Dad looked to Michonne and she shrugged and said sorry. I laughed halfheartedly. I wasn’t happy about what was about to come, but there was no other way to go about fixing my arm.

It hurt. Really bad. Denise pulled on my arm until it gave again and then pushed it into the correct position.  
I felt tears sting my eyes and sat up with a groan, cradling my abused right arm. I glanced over at Ron; his back was turned, trying to block the scene out. He was squeamish, probably.

“Bed rest,” Denise told me, putting my arm into a slightly stained sling and giving me a couple of pills for the pain. I didn’t bother asking her what they were, too tired to question. I got up, nodded to my dad and left the medical ward, Ron hot on my heels.

We said nothing as we walked, quiet until we reached my house. He opened the door for me and we went up the stairs. It wasn’t until my door was shut and locked that he turned on me, locking his soft lips with mine, crawling over me, carefully avoiding my arm. He kissed at my neck a bit before whispering.

“I missed you so bad… I was so scared you wouldn’t come back…”

I tried to laugh it off, but the only noise I gave was a guttural grunt and he kissed me again, deeper, more intimate. He pulled back for air and spoke again.

“Don’t leave me again, Grimes… Don’t…” I couldn’t even reply this time as he sat himself in my lap comfortably, his hands slipping under my shirt. I wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon.


	2. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron takes Carl home.

Sex was not something I often thought about before I met Ron. I had my reasons. Not having time was one of them. I didn’t see the point of being in a relationship - let alone a sexual one - in the world of the dead. Once I got to Alexandria, this all changed in my mind’s eye. Mikey, one of my friends, was the first to bring up the subject of sex, obviously. He came across as shy at first but, once I got to know him, it quickly became apparent that he was a nasty minded kid. At first, we all laughed it off, we being Mikey, Enid, Ron and I. It wasn’t a big deal. We were all 16, young, stupid and curious. I knew the vague principles of sex but, I never recalled dwelling on it. It didn’t seem to matter. I didn’t have a girlfriend and wasn’t exactly interested in getting one. I wasn’t the type to jack off, either. The thought didn’t plague me.

This was something that I found hard to believe, my past being far behind me, as Ron Anderson rolled his hips down onto my dick, making me gasp and throw my head back into the pillows. No, my view on sex had definitely changed since my first time with Ron. He made me think good things about the act, made me crave him. Maybe it’s because I’m gay, maybe it’s because of things that happened to me in the past - but Ron was my only.

I couldn’t use my right arm to grip his thin hips, but that didn’t stop my left. My fingers dug into his pale flesh, nails leaving scrapes. He smirked, eyes hooded with lust. God, I missed that look. My hips bucked and his hands pressed against my chest to hold me in place as he rocked.

I stutter the words out, warning him of my approaching release, and to my dismay, he slides off of me, making me come down from my orgasm before it even begins. I bite back a groan of anger as he leans down to suck and bite at my neck. I can’t be angry at him. He must just want this to last, but I’m still not sure how long I’ll be able to go before cumming.

I make it, though. He cums while riding, letting out small squeaks and mewls of pleasure, scraping his nails down over my stomach. I’m gasping for release at this point. The heat in my belly is borderline painful. He gets off me again and positions himself between my legs, licking the precum from the tip of my dick.

Blowjobs are a common factor in our sex life. They’re easier to do, along with handjobs, and are a lot quieter, in all honesty. My uninjured hand reaches weakly for his dirty blond hair, gently grabbing a handful of the curly locks. He blinks at me, slowly taking my head into his mouth and starting to bob, moaning in the process.

I don’t last long at all like this and I was quickly moaning Ron’s name loudly, gripping his hair tightly. His lips feel amazing and he keeps going, making sure I’m spent, swallowing everything I have to offer. He finally sits up, his tongue gliding across his lips. I tug him in for another kiss and he smiles into it, twirling his fingers through my hair.

“I missed you,” He says again, murmuring against my swollen lips. I repeat his statement, biting at his bottom lip. His thin frame slips under the cool sheets, resting against me. Our eyes close, getting ready for a nice long nap.

“Welcome home, Carl Grimes…“


End file.
